What A Gift
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: Keiko talks Kagome into throwing a Christmas party. As if that isn’t enough, Kurama is making advances that leave Kagome confused and Hiei…jealous? Set in the universe of my fic “Save Me.”


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

A/N: As you all might have noticed, I don't exactly do holiday one-shots…mainly because I can never get them finished. BUT this time I decided to give it a go. Happy Holidays!

Oh, and just so you know, just because this one-shot is set in the universe of "Save Me," that does not mean that it affects the storyline at all.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Keiko talks Kagome into throwing a Christmas party. As if that isn't enough, Kurama is making advances that leave Kagome confused and Hiei…jealous? Set in the universe of my fic "Save Me."

_**oOo**_

Keiko was in her apartment, bored out of her mind with nothing to do during the winter vacation, an unhappy look on her pretty face. She had already done ALL of her Christmas shopping, cleaned the apartment twice, attempted to watch television and was left with nothing to do. The holidays were supposed to be cheerful, full of friends getting together and having a good time but that wasn't how it was going for Keiko. And she was not happy about that, not one bit.

As she was bored, Keiko's mind began to wander and plot and she had a devious smile on her face as she rose from her couch, grabbing the phone. Quickly she dialed Kagome's number, not wanting to walk all the flights of stairs that separated their apartments if she was not there, and waited while the phone rang. She was impatiently tapping her foot as the phone rang for about the fifth time, but that stopped once Kagome's voice greeted her from the other end.

"_Hello?" _Kagome's voice was rough, and a yawn followed the greeting, letting Keiko know that Kagome had been sleeping.

"Kagome? It's Keiko."

"_Keiko?" _Kagome cleared her throat, _"Hey, how's your holiday going?"_

"A little dull. And Kagome, were you sleeping? It's noon!" Keiko admonished, quite surprised by her friend's laziness, usually she was up much earlier.

"_Yeah…I just have nothing else to do…this holiday's rather lonely, my family usually goes across the country to visit the rest of my mother's family but I didn't go this year, with the whole _'I'm-a-danger-to-be-around'_ thing and all."_

Keiko's heart went out to Kagome, not having anybody during the holiday's was terribly sad. But it most definitely helped with her Christmassy plot.

"So sorry to hear that Kagome, I know it must be hard not to see your family. But isn't Kurama living with you now?"

"_Yeah, and that darn fox was supposed to wake me up before he left this morning, he's visiting his mother and step-father for the next couple of days."_

"Well, since it seems we both have absolutely nothing to do, what do you say to having a little…_get-together _at your apartment. When Kurama gets back, of course, we couldn't leave him out of the fun!"

"_I'm not sure…I don't do parties well…"_

"Come on Kagome! It'll be loads of fun! We'll have snacks and Christmas music and of COURSE mistletoe and games. It's better than sitting around being bored, right?" Keiko was praying that her persuasion was working.

"_I guess so…"_

"GREAT! Get dressed, I'm coming up! We've got a lot of planning to do if we're going to have a party."

Keiko hung up the phone without so much as a good-bye and Kagome sighed;

"What did I get myself into?"

_**oOo**_

It was the day of the party and Kagome was completely regretting letting Keiko talk her into this. She hadn't ever been to a party in this era, and things were definitely different than the Feudal Era. Not that she wasn't enjoying the preparations for the party, she did enjoy baking quite a lot, she just felt extremely nervous about having a party.

_Ding!_

"Oh shoot! I forgot about the cookies! Stop thinking about other things Kagome and start focusing on the task at hand!" She scolded herself, pulling on her oven mitt and easily removing the sugar cookies from the oven.

As she let them cool a little before removing them from the tray, Kagome turned on the small radio on the counter and smiled as her favorite Christmas song came on. She danced a little as she mixed the next batch of cookies, occasionally losing some batter as it flew out of the bowl to land at a destination unknown.

Kagome turned the radio up a smidge more, absolutely adoring the song that was playing, and set about rolling her cookie dough. Unfortunately, due to the loud music and lack of paying attention, Kagome didn't notice someone walk in the apartment. She was still bopping around, covered in baking materials, cutting cute little shapes out of her dough without a care in the world.

Green and gold eyes watched her, amused and delighted by the sight of her. To be honest, while Kurama was away visiting his family he had really missed having Kagome around. All Youko would talk about would have something to do with Kagome and that only made Kurama miss her more. Both couldn't help but feel excited as they stepped off of the train and headed back to the apartment. Now they were content to just watch her, though those cookies smelled absolutely divine…

As silently as the thief he was, Kurama came up behind Kagome and reached around her, quickly snatching one of the finished sugar cookies. He chuckled through his mouthful of heavenly sugar cookie as she jumped and spun around, a light blush on her face.

"Kurama! I didn't know you were back! I'm so sorry about the mess and…hey! Those cookies are for the party, mister!"

He swallowed the rest of the cookie and looked at Kagome inquisitively.

"Party?"

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you. Keiko talked me into having a party here, I hope you don't mind." She was fidgeting, eyes downcast and head hung slightly.

"Of course I don't mind, it is your apartment after all. It will be especially delightful if those wonderful cookies are to be at the party. Though I must say, this looks like it tastes _much _better."

Kurama used his index finger to remove a glop of cookie dough from the tip of Kagome nose, licking it off of his finger while watching her intently.

'_Nicely done, though I would have taken it directly from where it lay.'_

'_**I have no doubt that you would Youko…and I was sorely tempted to as well.'**_

'_I figured as much.'_

"Well…uhm…" Kagome was blushing madly now, not used to such affection from someone.

Kurama just watched her bright red face for a little while, both he and Youko enjoying the fact that they were the ones to make her look like that. But he didn't want to torment her, so he gave her an easy out.

"I'm going to go unpack my bags then, if you're still baking, I'll come help you with your cookies, alright?"

Kagome just nodded, not looking Kurama in the face, then turning around and cutting out more cookie shapes.

'_**Do you think we have upset her?'** _Kurama asked Youko, concerned about the fact that she wouldn't look at him.

'_I have no idea, I've never really had any dealings with human females…'_

Kagome, as a matter of fact, wasn't upset at all. She was merely confused by Kurama's actions and the way he had looked at her. No one had ever looked at her like that. Well, Kouga had looked at her in a similar fashion practically every time he saw her…but that look seemed so fake compared to what she saw in Kurama's eyes.

She groaned softly, half-tempted to slam her head into the cookie dough covered counter but resisting the urge. Why did her life have to be so confusing? Deciding to ignore whatever look Kurama could have possibly given her, Kagome's mind turned to revenge. Revenge for stealing a cookie and messing with her like he had, and her plan was oh-so wondrous.

It wasn't long before Kurama had come back out of his bedroom, not quite as out-going as he was earlier, but that wasn't going to stop Kagome. Oh no.

"Kurama? Are you going to come help me with the cookies?" She asked innocently.

"Why certainly Kagome, what would you have me do?" Kurama grabbed the second apron and listened as Kagome dictated his duties in icing the cookies.

They worked in a companionable silence for a good half hour before Kagome decided that it was time. With a handful of cookie dough at the ready, Kagome brought it up swiftly to Kurama's face and slowly smeared the mixture from Kurama's cheek to his chin. Kurama had paused in his actions in complete disbelief, the reality of the cookie dough on his face not quite setting in.

'_**Did she just…'**_

'_I do believe she did.'_

Both Kurama and Youko were in awe of her what had happened, but they recovered quickly enough.

"That was for stealing the cookie earlier." Kagome giggled, going back to making her cookies as though nothing had happened. But Kurama wasn't about to let that slide.

"Oh…really?"

With slow and deliberate motions, Kurama squeezed some icing onto his fingers and brought it to Kagome's face. As soon as she had seen the green out of the corner of her eye, Kagome turned to face Kurama. She started backing away slowly.

"Don't you dare…" She warned, though it wasn't like she could do anything to stop him.

Kurama didn't say anything as he backed her into a corner between the fridge and the wall, running his icing-covered fingers down the bridge of Kagome's nose.

"Oh my God…you're in for it now!" Kagome dashed by Kurama and dove at the cookie dough, fully prepared to be the victor in their war.

It was terrible! _Dreadful!_ Cookie dough and icing flew all over the place; Kagome and Kurama were covered in the stuff! There were even a few cookies stuck to spots on their clothes. When all was said and done, both sank down to the floor, sitting across from one another, panting.

"I think…we should…call a truce." Kagome panted out, watching Kurama to see what he'd say.

"I…agree." Glad that the whole thing was over, Kurama crawled forward and reached out to remove a chunk of hair from Kagome's face that was stuck in a rather large splattering of icing just on the edge of her lips.

Kurama continued staring at the spot, which unnerved Kagome a little, while Youko kept whispered in the back of his mind, _'Come on, do it!'_

So he did. Kurama leaned in and licked the icing clean off of her face, feeling the heat radiate off of her as she blushed. With a smirk Kurama captured Kagome's lips with his own, the taste of the sugar cookies putting them both on an automatic high. Kagome tentatively responded to his kiss, being _very _inexperienced in these sorts of things.

Because Kurama knew just how she would feel should he try and take the kiss too far, he backed out gently. Kagome was looking at him, confusion the most obvious emotion present in her eyes.

"Uhm…I've gotta…get things ready. For the party." She said as she scrambled to her feet, darting out of the kitchen and into her bedroom without another word.

Kurama didn't know all that much about her past, but he figured that perhaps Kagome was unsure of how relationships worked and of his feelings towards her. He rose and stood outside of her bedroom door, knocking gently before calling out to her.

"Kagome? I'm not going to apologize for what happened earlier, I wouldn't have kissed you if I hadn't meant something by it. I…I care about you, more than just as a friend." Kurama waited for a response but received none, rather disheartened by it. "I'm going to get cleaned up and go out for a while. I'll…see you later."

Kagome was just standing on the other side of the door, so confused and angry at herself for letting Kurama walk away. But the way she felt when he kissed her, the way she always felt around him, he wasn't the only one she felt that way about. She hated herself for it, but she felt the same way about Hiei that she did Kurama, and she knew that neither would really feel as she did. Though Kurama kissed her, it probably didn't mean what she wanted it too, and it was very unlikely that Hiei would ever even kiss her. God, sometimes Kagome just wanted to shoot herself.

_**oOo**_

Kurama sat in the park not far from the apartment building, rather disappointed in the way things turned out. It had been great, kissing Kagome felt so tremendous, but now he was unsure of where they were going to go from here. Kagome seemed so…withdrawn and uncertain when it came to having a relationship. He hadn't heard yet of her ever having dated, let alone kissed someone, it was so confusing.

'**Finally kicked you out now, has she? **Hiei said through their mental link, an amused tone in his voice.

'_**No, we left…' **_

Hiei wasn't what you call the "concerned friend" but he wasn't used to Kurama being so down, it would be cause for concern. But, like stated, Hiei wasn't the type to be concerned.

'**I feel as though I should ask why.' **He stated, rather regretting it.

'_We kissed her! Now she's locked herself in her room!' _Youko said, exasperated.

Hiei growled a little, a strange feeling pulling at his heart, a pain that made him uncomfortable and angry. He had no idea why, but he hated the idea of Kurama being with Kagome. The same feeling had affected him when he had heard that Kurama was moving in with her, but now it was stronger. Perhaps it was some kind of enchantment put upon him, Kurama would know.

'**What curse has been cast upon me fox? This feeling every time you mention that woman…when you say you kissed her…'**

'_**What do you feel?'**_

'**It is…hard to describe. It hurts, and it makes me angry with you…'**

'_Oooo…our little fire apparition is jealous!'_

'_**Of whom?'**_

'_Of Kagome of course, he's upset that she is taking us from him.'_

'**Hn.'**

'_**Actually, I believe that you are somewhat right Youko. I think he is jealous. But I think he wants Kagome, not us.'**_

'**I am NOT jealous.'**

'_Fine, you're not jealous. So, are you coming tonight?'_

'_**To the party, that is. I just learned of it today, Kagome's been working really hard on the most amazing sugar cookies.'**_

'_Yes, I agree, they are divine! Especially when they come off of her. I wonder if she will let us do that again tonight…'_

'**You will do no such thing!'**

Hiei had sounded particularly vicious, shocking them into a stunned silence. It would seem that he had stronger feelings for Kagome than he was willing to admit. The lack in admittance wasn't going to stop Youko from calling him on it however.

'_Well…isn't someone quite touchy. I just think I should let you know that we aren't backing down, we want her as well and it is hard enough to find someone we both agree on. Unless you plan on fighting us, we will have to find some sort of compromise.'_

As tempted as he was to fight Kurama at the moment, he didn't want to lose the friendship he had with the fox. Not to mention he wasn't about to go and confess some undying love to Kagome.

'**I do not wish to fight you, but I am uncertain of whatever compromise _you _have in mind fox.'**

'_**I'm quite wary of that myself.'**_

'_Now, now, fellas. Have you no faith in me? It seems our dear Kagome is broken and it will take more than just one of us to fix her. I simply suggest a more…_intimate _companionship between us.'_

The silence was deafening. Kurama and Hiei had never considered such a thing, but it only made sense that Youko was the one to think it up. Kurama didn't see quite as much of a problem with it as he believed at first. After all, he was going to be sharing Kagome with Youko anyway; it wasn't such a big difference.

'_**What is your opinion on this Hiei?'**_

'**Hn. I have to think about this.'**

Before either Youko or Kurama could say another word, Hiei closed their mental link and his aura left the immediate area. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined having such a relationship. Though sometimes Youko had dreamt up worse.

"I cannot believe how my life is going." Kurama groaned, leaning forward and dropping his face in his hands.

_**oOo**_

"I just don't know what to do Keiko. I mean, I like him and all but I like Hiei too. Not to mention they both most likely don't feel the same way. Maybe I should just hang myself with this garland and end my misery." Kagome moaned to her companion as they got dressed in her bedroom.

"Don't worry, I mean, I always had a thing for Yusuke and look at me now!" Keiko announced, grinning broadly as she was filled with thoughts of Yusuke.

Kagome sighed and turned her back to Keiko, having her zip her up, "I don't know what's wrong with me! All the guys I like absolutely _never _like me and the few that do like me, I turn down! Do you think I'm broken? Or cursed?"

Keiko chuckled, "No, I just think you know what you want. Now zip me up!"

Both girls double-checked themselves in the mirror, Kagome uncomfortable in the outfit while Keiko was still a little unhappy with the way she looked in it. They were wearing similar dresses, long sheer sleeves on conservative V-neck dresses that ended just below the knees. Keiko's dress was a soft pink with a bow located near her left hip while Kagome's was a pastel blue with a small sash tied around the middle.

"Keikoooo…" Kagome whined, not liking wearing the dress, "Can I put some pants on?"

"Absolutely not, you're going to look dazzling damn it! It's bad enough I can't get you to put make-up on! The very least you're going to do is wear that dress and leave your hair down!" Keiko sounded very much like a mother trying to get her daughter a husband. That thought made Kagome laugh.

"And what's so funny?" Keiko demanded.

"I feel like you're trying to marry me off!"

Both girls cracked up, laughing at the idea, though Keiko really did want to get Kagome a boyfriend, it's not like she'd say that out loud. Their laughter subsided as they exited the bedroom and set about putting the finishing touches on the apartment. While Kagome was setting up the food trays, Keiko was secretly hanging mistletoe around, she even managed to sneak up to the roof and hang a few.

It was half an hour before anyone was supposed to show up and that was when Keiko decided to start trying to force Kagome into the dress shoes she bought. Kagome put up quite a fight, nearly getting away with tossing the shoes out the window, but luck was not on her side.

When the doorbell rang, Keiko was pouting at Kagome's supposed victory of throwing the shoes outside while Kagome was smiling pleasantly, until they answered the door that is. A grin broke out on Keiko's face while Kagome gaped in horror. In the doorway stood Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama and in Kurama's hands were the shoes Kagome had thought she'd gotten rid of.

"Come in! And thank you so much for retrieving Kagome's shoes Kurama! It seems that she accidentally lost them, now she won't go shoeless." Keiko was smiling cheerful as she took the shoes from Kurama and approached Kagome stealthily.

The three guys were watching from the doorway, wondering what was going on.

"What do you mean _shoeless_? What did you do with my shoes Keiko?" Kagome asked as calmly as possible.

Keiko's eyes shined with false innocence as she had Kagome backed up against the bedroom door, "I just made sure that you had no reason not to wear the new shoes I bought you."

A beat of silence and then, _"GOTCHA!"_

Keiko had jumped on top of Kagome and pinned her down, shoes lying next to the pair on the floor. She looked up and locked eyes with Yusuke.

"Yusuke, get over here and hold Kagome down so I can put her shoes on."

Keiko was looking rather frightening and so Yusuke rushed over to hold Kagome down. He actually enjoyed himself, laughing as Kagome attempted to get away from the shoes.

"For God's sakes, it's just a pair of shoes! What's your problem?" Yusuke asked as he held her down.

"Well why don't you put them on then?" A look of horror passed across Yusuke's face, "Exactly."

"But you're a girl and girls wear those things all the time." He said, not quite understanding what she meant by 'exactly.'

"Oh, so you think that since I'm a girl, wearing these God-forsaken shoes doesn't hurt me? Good Lord, I swore those things off after my last date with Hojo!" Kagome practically shouted, the fear obvious in her eyes.

Kurama, who had been standing back and watching with a sick sort of amusement, caught the words _"date with Hojo_."

'_So she has some experience, though apparently not very much.'_

'_**I wonder who this Hojo is.'**_

Finally, after five extra minutes of struggle, Kagome's feet were now jammed into the dreaded high-heel shoes. As soon as she was out from under Yusuke and Keiko, Kagome ran for the window and ripped the shoes off of her feet. Down they fell, Kagome turning from the window with a satisfied look on her face.

Kagome plopped down onto the couch and wiggled her stocking-clad toes in delight, which Kurama found delightfully cute. As luck would have it, the doorbell rang and Kagome dashed to answer it, beating Keiko by a mile.

"Hello!" Kagome chirped as she pulled open the door, greeted by the faces of Shippo, InuYasha and…Kouga? _(Perhaps this is a sign of a future something in "Save Me?")_

"Oh, Kouga, I've missed you so much!" Kagome launched herself at her old friend and snuggled into his chest.

"So, how's my woman been without me?" He asked jovially, causing the whole group to tense up.

Kagome looked up, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, "Not so good."

"Oi! You stupid wolf, quit hogging her!" InuYasha demanded, standing in the traditional InuYasha stance.

"Uhm…Momma? Are these yours?" Shippo piped in, holding up the dreaded shoes.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screeched, snatching the damned shoes from Shippo and preparing to throw them back out the window.

As she had her arm pulled back in the beginnings of the toss, she stopped and said, "Maybe I should just throw myself out there because I'm certain that someone will just _cart _me back up."

Kurama was sitting on the couch, watching the interactions of the group with a rather unhappy fox gallivanting in his head.

'_Who does he think he is, claiming Kagome as his own? She is ours, and maybe Hiei's, but no one else's.'_

'_**She seems rather affectionate with him, perhaps that is why she was so upset earlier, because she already had someone.'**_

'_No, I refuse to believe such a thing.'_

'**What now fox?'**

'_**Youko is upset because Kagome had a rather close greeting with a wolf demon we do not know.'**_

'**Hn.'**

'_That was an angry "Hn" if I've ever heard one. We're going to team up and tear the throat out of that wolf's body.'_

"So, Kagome, when were you going to introduce us to your other friend here?" Keiko asked, eying Kouga rather viciously. If Kagome was involved with him it would spoil her fun.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped as she realized that she had forgotten her manners. She dropped the shoes out of the window.

"Guys, this is Kouga, a _really _old friend of mine."

"I'm not that old!" Kouga protested, waving his hands in front of him as if trying to wave off what she had said.

Kagome snorted and said, "Whatever. Anyways, Kouga, this is Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama." She gestured to each in turn.

"Alright, now that I know everyone, how about I take you away for a while and show you just how I treat _my _woman?" Kouga waggled his eyebrows and everyone gaped, saved Kurama who just growled slightly.

"Kouga!" Kagome admonished with a blush staining her cheeks, "Haven't you gotten with Ayame yet? And did you hang out with Miroku too much?"

"Yeah, I finally realized that you didn't want to be with me and kept good on my promise to Ayame. Though, if you change your mind I'll be here in a heartbeat. And no, I didn't spend too much time with that perverted monk, I didn't spend enough."

Kagome laughed before rising on her tiptoes and kissing Kouga on the cheek.

"Hey! What about me? I don't get a kiss?" Shippo pouted and his eyes grew wide.

"Of course baby, did you think I forgot about you?" Kagome cooed, kissing Shippo and then stroking his tail.

InuYasha let out his trademark "Feh" and Kagome giggled. She turned around and gave InuYasha a kiss as well. Just then, someone Kagome hadn't expected to see came through the door, Kikyo.

Kagome's smile dimmed as she addressed her incarnation, "Good evening Kikyo."

"Reincarnation." Kikyo replied before moving to stand beside InuYasha.

Kagome was feeling rather out of sorts, but that didn't last long as she was suddenly greeting a small stream of people that Keiko and Botan had invited. A fair few of them Kagome didn't know, but she was polite and played the part of hostess as a good person should. Just as she slipped into the kitchen to grab another tray of food, a hand grabbed her wrist.

She turned around and was met by the glowing emerald eyes of Kurama.

"Come on, let's get out of here for a minute." He said, giving a small tug on her wrist.

Kagome hesitated, then nodded. She hadn't wanted to have the party in the first place, so why should she be expected to be there the whole time? She felt herself being led through the crowd and out of the apartment toward the stairs that led to the roof. Kurama brought her to the edge and sat down, pulling her down with him.

"I wanted to talk to you…alone, about something important." Kurama started, daringly keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Well, you got me alone, now what?" She cocked her head to the side and Kurama resisted the urge to kiss her.

"About earlier, when I kissed you, I didn't realize how that might affect you and I'm sorry about that. I'm not sorry about kissing you, I'm just sorry I didn't check with you first."

Kagome looked over the edge of the roof and sighed, "It's not your fault Kurama, I was just confusing myself and I'm afraid that I hurt you. I should be the one apologizing."

Kurama watched her profile as she continued talking, becoming aware of Hiei hanging around on the building next to theirs.

"I don't do well with affection, in case you hadn't noticed that. I always end up doing something terrible or I get ahead of myself, I'm not very good at the whole relationship thing. I mean," Kagome chuckled bitterly, "InuYasha was basically the only guy I ever fell for and he chose a dead woman over me. That doesn't exactly do anything good for one's self-esteem, you know?"

Kagome's eyes were brimming with tears and Kurama felt the urge to go rip the half-demon downstairs inside-out and he could tell that Hiei was feeling the same way. Kurama gently cupped Kagome's cheek and wiped away the tear that had trailed down her cheek.

"InuYasha was an idiot to do such a thing but I promise you, he is the only one that stupid." Kurama gently brushed his lips across Kagome's brow before leaving the roof with a nod in Hiei's direction.

'_Don't you dare say ANYTHING to upset her further or you won't live to see Yukina EVER again.'_

'**Do not begin to think so low of me fox.'**

Kurama made his way downstairs with every intention of having a _friendly _conversation with the half-demon that broke Kagome's spirit, leaving Kagome in Hiei's hands.

Snow started to fall as Kagome sat, shoeless and crying, on the roof. Hiei watched for a moment, wondering if perhaps Kagome was going to go back inside due to the weather. When she didn't move, Hiei approached her. He stood behind her for a brief minute, unsure of what to do next.

Finally, she sniffled and turned around to face him, her eyes puffy and red from the crying she had done. They just stared at each other for a second, neither one quite sure what to do around the other. It was a disconcerting moment, to say the least.

"Uhm…good evening Hiei, I'm glad that you came." Kagome said semi-cheerfully as she gave her eyes one last rub.

Hiei had no idea how to respond, wondering why she was attempting to hide her upset. He didn't want her to hide things from him, he wanted her to tell him everything.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome inquired, a little unnerved by the intensity of Hiei's stare.

"Hn. Long enough, and you have as well. We are leaving now." Hiei gave her no time to reply and snatched her up bridal-style before taking off in a random direction.

At first, Kagome protested but she then realized that this was exactly what she needed and relaxed in Hiei's arms. It didn't matter to her right now _why _Hiei was doing this, it just felt nice. And she truly did enjoy the feel of the air rushing by, Hiei was so much faster than InuYasha ever was.

Kagome was almost lulled asleep by just how comfortable she was, Hiei's increased body temperature keeping her nice and cozy, but then they stopped. Hiei had carried to a favorite spot of his at a park on the other side of town, the moon was reflecting off of a crystal lake and the beauty of the sight stole Kagome's breath away. She was held tight to Hiei's chest as they rested on a branch in a tree, and Kagome couldn't remember a time when she was so happy.

"Why did you bring me here? I mean, between you and Kurama I've been so confused, I don't know what to think…every time I'm with one or both of you…it just hurts and confuses me so much…" Kagome trailed off, eyes filling with tears again.

Hiei softly nuzzled her hair, "It is neither mine nor Kurama's intention to hurt or confuse you."

"Are you sure? Because you're doing a very good job of it." Kagome choked out, trying to hold back the sobs.

"It has not only been you that's been confused, Kurama and I have found ourselves puzzled by you as well."

"I…apologize?" Kagome was certain if that was what Hiei was looking for or not.

"No. Do not apologize, it is not your doing. We have vexed each other and you as well. Like I said, it was not our intention to hurt you or confuse you."

Kagome pulled away from Hiei, shivering as a cold wind hit her, then carefully turned around on the branch to face Hiei.

"Then what are your intentions?"

She kept her eyes trained on Hiei's impassive face, waiting for a response.

"I admit, this is rather confusing, we have only recently sorted our part out, but it seems that we both wish to court you."

Kagome froze, back stiffening and eyes hardening, "Do not say such things to me, I do not appreciate jokes of that nature."

"It is no joke woman! I do not joke, I am not known for my sense of humor." Hiei was quite upset at her reaction, he hadn't been sure what to expect but this certainly wasn't it.

Kagome looked away from him, her fear and confusion highlighting her aura.

"But you can't mean it, no one ever does."

Hiei reached out and ran the pad of his thumb along the scar that marred her pretty face, "I never say anything I do not mean."

Kagome looked back to him and saw nothing but sincerity in his features. In an unexpected, and rather dangerous, move, she lunged at Hiei and hugged him for all he was worth. Hiei had never been hugged before and he was shocked into a lack of movement, not that it stopped Kagome from enjoying herself.

"Hiei? I think we should go back now because, if what you was _really _true then I have to stop Kurama from killing InuYasha." Kagome mumbled into Hiei's neck.

"Why? It is not as if the half-demon does not deserve anything Kurama does to him."

Kagome giggled, "But he is still a friend of mine, and I have a limited few of those left."

Hiei obliged her wishes and picked her up, not quite rushing back to the apartment building.

_**oOo**_

When Hiei and Kagome had arrived back, InuYasha and Kurama were in the hallway, chatting like good friends. Alright, that was the wishful thinking on Kagome's part. In all honesty, Kurama had InuYasha pinned up against the wall with one clawed hand he began to transform into Youko.

Kagome didn't know about the whole _'Youko-living-inside-Kurama' _–thing, so the transformation was kind of shocking to her, but that didn't stop her from attempting to cut in. _Attempting _being the operative word here. Hiei was standing off to the side, not willing to help free InuYasha from Youko's grasp because he would much rather see the half-demon die, but he did keep a close eye on Kagome. She was not rather bright to be trying to get Youko away from InuYasha.

"Kurama! Please let InuYasha go!" Kagome pleaded, jumping a little when he turned to face her, completely transformed now with glowing red eyes.

"Why should I do such a thing? This pathetic half-demon has done nothing to gain your loyalty and forgiveness, he deserves to die!" Youko snarled, not understanding Kagome's compassion.

"No one deserves to die! More especially for such a stupid reason."

Youko pushed InuYasha further into the wall, "What he did to you is unforgivable and is reason enough to be ripped inside-out in this very spot."

"_No! _You don't understand the entire situation, when I had said what I did on the roof earlier, I hadn't spoken the whole truth. He had loved Kikyo first, sure he loved me too, but he chose her. Besides, now I have you and Hiei." Kagome was trying desperately to persuade Kurama away from InuYasha.

Though Youko was still mad as Hell, while he had been listening to Kagome speak, Kurama had forced himself back into the dominant position and released InuYasha.

"So I take it that Hiei had explained things to you?" Kurama asked smoothly as he let InuYasha's unconscious form slump to the ground.

"Yes, though I feel as though you have left something out that I should be informed of." Kagome said warily, stepping forward.

"Ah, yes, I suppose I have. You see, there are two souls inside this body, mine: Suuichi Minamino or Kurama, and the other: Youko Kurama." He was hesitant with his explanation, worried that Kagome would reject them.

"And Youko, he was the…_dominant _soul that I became acquainted with just a moment ago? Oh my, that just sounded so very wrong." Kagome laughed.

Feeling that the mood was more likely in his favor, Kurama continued, "Yes, though I do believe you caught him at a rather bad moment. I think that he is rather upset with the first impression that he gave you."

Kagome tapped her index finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner, "Well, how about we give him a second chance?"

Not needing any further reason to show himself, Youko took control and grasped Kagome's small hand in his. He brought it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand.

"I am delighted to finally meet you in person, my delectable little Kagome." Youko purred, catching the fire in Hiei's eyes as Kagome blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too. So, there are two of you in there?" Kagome inquired in a very child-like manner, poking Youko's forehead.

Youko gently encircled Kagome's wrist with his hand and pulled it down to place a kiss on the fingertip that had poked him, "Yes, does that bother you, love?"

Kagome blushed again, "No, not at all."

"Good, because I do not think that Red and I could bear it if you couldn't love us both."

"L-love you both? Uhm…I, well, I don't…ehhh…" Kagome had no idea what to say, if what Youko was saying meant what she thought he was saying, it meant that there were, in a sense, three men that wished to court her.

"Would you have not been as comfortable with what I said earlier if you had known about Youko?" Hiei asked as he place a soothing hand upon Kagome's shoulder.

"It's just that I find it so very hard to believe…I mean, this can't possibly be real. This is some kind of cruel joke, isn't it?" Kagome started to tear up again, really, this had been quite a trying holiday for the poor girl.

"I assure you Kagome," Kurama had taken control back for the time being, "this is no joke, this is quite a serious proposition. We all are quite interested in pursuing you."

"You mean it?" She turned large, hopeful eyes to the red-head.

"There is no doubt in any of our minds."

Kagome stood for a brief moment, as if mulling over the whole situation, then she launched herself into Kurama's arms and snuggled into his chest. It felt so nice to be held.

"Hey! Kagome! Seriously girl, what're you doing out here in the hall?" Keiko demanded as she stalked toward the trio.

"Uhm…well…" That was when Keiko caught sight of InuYasha's unconscious body.

"Don't tell me! InuYasha passed out and you were getting Hiei and Kurama to help get him downstairs and into a cab." Keiko came to her own conclusion.

"_I knew he spiked the punch." _She muttered under her breath as she started walking away, though there was a large smile on her face.

"Well, I suppose we should get to the party, I am supposed to be the hostess after all." Kagome sighed and slunk back towards the apartment.

Hiei and Kurama followed silently, Kurama carrying a small grin upon his face while Hiei seemed to be as emotionless as ever.

_**oOo**_

It wasn't too much longer before the party died down, leaving only a few people still enjoying themselves. Hiei, Kurama, Kagome, Keiko and Yusuke along with Shippo and some girl that was interested in the young fox demon. Kagome was standing off to the side, watching Shippo flirt with the girl with a mother-like eye, determined to find a reason that the girl was not good enough for her son.

Hiei appeared beside her in a flash, having nothing better to do, and watched as she jumped in surprise. He found it…cute, the little shocked look on her face.

"Oh, Hiei, don't do that!" Kagome said, playfully smacking Hiei on the arm.

Keiko, who was a little tipsy, looked over at the two and announced, "Aww! Hiei and Kagome are under the mistletoe! You guys have gotta kiss and you better make it good! I've been waitin' for a good one all night!"

Kagome blushed and looked up, not liking the fact that everybody's attention was now on them, as well as she wasn't quite sure that Hiei would go along with the blasted tradition. She found herself pleasantly surprised when her lips met Hiei's in a rather passionate kiss, one that sent shivers up and down her spine. She hadn't even remembered they were being watched until Shippo started making retching noises.

"Eww! Gross Mom, get a room!"

Kagome's blush deeped and Kagome hid her face in Hiei's neck, willing all the people to just disappear. As if answering her prayers, Keiko started to doze off on Yusuke's shoulder which led to them both leaving. Not ten minutes later did Shippo offer to escort his young little girlfriend home.

After waving goodbye to them and closing the door, Kagome dragged Hiei over to the couch and pulled him down with her as she plopped into the cushiony-goodness. She curled up next to him and sighed in contentment, letting her eyes drift shut. Not a minute later, Kurama joined them on the couch and began to run his fingers through Kagome's hair, leaving Kagome only to smile as she fell asleep between the two of them.


End file.
